


You Owe Me Something

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Backstory, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MINHO BACK STORY, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Subspace, aggressive sex, mentions of abuse, there are some soft parts, there's probably a lot more but I can't remember, threesome is back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Minsung really be doing the most.





	You Owe Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HEY early update wild! Don't expect it again lmao. Anyway there is a lot of smut in this part Idk what sex demon took over my body but Minsung be horny as hell. More than usual. Also I have heard the calls out for the Changlix smut and it is coming, idk how good it'll be because I've never written for them actually, so should be interesting. As always y'all read the tags so I don't really feel the need to do another warning but I will anyway, there's talk of abuse and all that jaz, you guys know as smutty as I get I also get pretty deep sometimes. But anyway! Please enjoy!

“I love a man in uniform.” Jisung teases his hands running over Min’s thighs in his tight black dress pants for his job at the steak house. 

 

“Shut up.” Minho snorts, but doesn’t push his boyfriend’s wandering hands away from him. He leans in and kisses his lips even. 

 

“There’s a stupid bachelor party tonight, I have to actually be nice to people.” Jisung mumbles against Min’s neck, the elder letting him for the time being. 

 

“That’s big tip money though.” Minho tilts his head back, Jisung moves to get in his lap and pushes him to his back. 

 

“Hmhm,” Sungie rolls his hips biting his gloss covered lower lip, one hand on the middle of Minho’s chest so he can balance. 

 

“What’s got you all riled up baby doll?” Min asks his hands falling to Sungie’s hips guiding them slowly. 

 

“You look really hot in this uniform, and I really want you to fuck me in it.” 

 

“Babe don’t say shit like that when I have to leave in twenty minutes.” Min complains, but doesn’t stop Jisung’s hands from popping the buttons on his white shirt and moving the material aside to suck on the sensitive buds underneath. 

 

Minho moans softly, he head falling back, “you’re killing me Sungie.” He murmurs. 

 

“Want you to fuck me hyung, please, want it fast and hard.” Jisung whines in his ear. 

 

“Jesus baby.” Min sits up, he undoes both their pants grabbing Sungie from his first. His thumb flicking across his weeping tip. 

 

“We can’t have sex right now babe.” He whispers in his ear. 

 

“If you wanted to I’d let you fuck me.” Jisung pouts, bouncing in his lap slightly. 

 

“You keep acting like this and I’ll make you go to work hard.” Min threatens. 

 

“No!” Jisung whines his hips bucking into his boyfriend’s hand. He hides his face in Min’s neck, fingers in his hair, biting softly every now and then. Minho strokes him slowly at first he then lets go and and flips them over. Pulling Jisung’s whitewashed blue jeans down his legs taking his small briefs with them. 

 

He licks up his boyfriend’s member, lips then wrapping around his tip sucking hard. Jisung whines he wants to run his hands through Min’s hair but he doesn’t, considering he just did it. Styled up off his forehead.

 

Minho puts his hand on what he can’t fit in his mouth and keeps his other pressing down on his twitchy hips. He pulls off and licks at just his tip stroking him quickly. 

 

“Jesus babe.” Jisung throws his head back gripping the sheets, trying his best not to buck up. 

 

Min hums and sucks more of him back into his mouth, trying not to choke himself. Jisung bucks moaning softly, Minho having to pull off again.  

 

“You make it really hard to suck you off.” He says thumb going over his slit again. Sungie whines. 

 

“It’s not a choice.” He tried to keep himself still, his thighs shake slightly legs bending so Min falls between them. 

 

“I’m not eating you out.” He says sternly, that will just lead to him fingering him, and then they’ll be fucking. He knows Jisung’s tricks by now. 

 

“Please…” he pouts. 

 

“No,” Minho licks up to his pelvis again, “I can stop all together.” 

 

“No!” Jisung whines again, he hits his head against the mattress as Min just starts tonguing at his tip again. Hand speeding up, Sungie bucks again but Min is ready for it this time. 

 

He hums and sucks on him more, Jisung whimpering as his high hits him much faster than usual. But that’s Minho’s goal at the moment. He bucks again, “mm gonna cum.” He whispers eyes falling shut. 

 

Minho was not expecting it so fast, especially not expecting to so suddenly get shot in the face. 

 

“Fuck-“ He whispers nearly getting it in the eye. He’s covered on his lips and cheeks eyes looking up not amused. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve come that fast since I was like fifteen,” Jisung sits up not realizing what he’s done. 

 

His eyes lock with Minho’s unamused expression, “holy shit. Lemme take a picture.” 

 

“I’ll literally kill you.” Minho swipes his thumb across his cheek and pushes it into Jisung’s mouth, the younger fluttering his eyes shut and sucking on it. Min grabs the towel from Sungie’s shower and wipes the rest of his face off. 

 

Jisung still sucking on his fingers eagerly, hands coming down to pull Min closer to him. Minho feels his boyfriend pull him from his jeans as he moves his mouth on the thin digits. 

 

“Fuck baby just suck my dick if you’re gonna do that.” Minho whispers biting his lower lip. 

 

Sungie shakes his head as he starts to stroke him quickly. He pulls Minho closer by his shirt with his other hand, his eyes opening to stare at Min as he licks his fingers slowly now, his hand doing the opposite. 

 

“You’re a brat.” The elder mutters his hips bucking into his hand now. Sungie hums and shuts his eyes again, letting the drool that’s gathered in his mouth drip down his chin. Knowing it gets Min off seeing him so messy. 

 

Jisung strokes him at a good pace the combination of his mouth on Minho’s hand and his hand on his dick has him cumming quickly. Way quicker than usual. 

 

Jisung feels his boyfriend tense up and he quickly moves to wrap his lips around his head licking at his tip to fully send him over the edge. He can’t get cum on his black velvet shirt after all. 

 

The younger moans around him, licking at him messily. 

 

“Fuck babe.” Min bites his lower lip, tempted to make Sungie sink down further on him. He doesn’t though. 

 

Jisung pulls off and swallows, biting his lower lip, his crooked teeth showing. He gets in Min’s lap, both of them still sporting semis. 

 

“When I get home you’re fucking me, hard till I scream. In this.” Jisung whispers biting down on his lip now, fingers curled in the collar of his white button down. 

 

“Yes sir.” Min murmurs his hand going in his hair to direct their seriously dirty kiss. 

 

They makeout hard for the next five minutes, until Minho’s alarm goes off. 

 

“Lame.” Jisung murmurs, while tucking both of them back into their jeans. 

 

“Fix your make up, you look like you just got rammed.” Min kisses his forehead, going in the mirror to fix his now messed up shirt. Jisung comes up behind him, running his hands over his tight pants. 

 

Hand coming to the front to cup his dick through the material. 

 

“These are way too tight to leave the house.” He mumbles while kissing his neck. 

 

“Why does my uniform suddenly have you all hot and bothered? Not that I’m complaining but I’m in this all the time.” Min rebuttons the middle ones when Sungie moved the fabric to play with his nipples. 

 

“These are new,” Jisung grabs him by the belt loops, chin on his shoulder. 

 

“And so is this shirt.” He kisses the side of his neck again. 

 

“Yeah and? What makes them different?” Minho’s watches Sungie bite his lower lip looking at him. Actually seeming hesitant to say whatever’s on his mind. 

 

“Don’t know, you’re just getting my dick hard in it.” 

 

“Liar.” Minho turns to face him, “say it.” 

 

“I like it when you dress up and look sexy, I like when you wear button ups and your pants are tight. It’s hot, really hot babe, you look expensive, like some kind of rich CEO.” Jisung bites his lower lip again, “I love when you’re just in jeans and a t shirt, or sweatpants. But fuck when you dress up, you literally could bend me over at anytime.” Sungie wraps his arms around his neck. 

 

Minho groans at his words, “Why’d you say that? Now I wanna fuck you even more.” 

 

“You asked!” 

 

“I know what I did.” 

 

“Your fault then.” Sungie kisses him again, “now go to work before you get beat.” He slaps his ass, Minho tries to grab him before he runs away to the other side of the room. 

 

“I love you.” Minho grabs a light jacket and his keys. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

“Text me when you get to work please.” 

 

“I will.” Sungie runs over and kisses him again, quickly before he can grab him. 

 

Once he’s gone Jisung goes to fix his makeup, since he does actually look fucked out at the moment. 

 

He adds more shimmery blue and light pink and cleans up his eyeliner. He unbuttons his shirt a few too Getting a long necklace that hangs over his exposed skin. He also keeps his ring on for the night, there being a bachelor party tonight he’s cautious. 

 

Everyone pretty much knows the club that he works at is a gay bar, it’s an unspoken thing. Hence all the ‘straight’ guys that come in and flirt with Jisung. So a bachelor party there just reeks of horny curious guys. 

 

Sungie didn’t tell Min he wasn’t looking forward to it because he was the tender that got booked for the event. Which means he unfortunately has to spend the night with them. 

 

Fantastic. 

 

Once at work he’s already dreading it. He can usually tell when it’s gonna be a shitty night, not money wise, but busy and asshole wise. He’s able to come in at seven tonight since he’s dealing with the party. And when he comes in there’s already a line waiting to get in. 

 

“Why, why are they here already?” He whines softly. 

 

“Because it’s Friday night.” Freya laughs from behind the bar. 

 

“When’s your party coming in?” 

 

“Nine And I’ll put money on them being smashed already.” Sungie sits up on one of the stools, picking food off the plate Freya is eating. 

 

“Probably, Just scream if you need backup.” 

 

“I should take a shot every time my ass gets touched tonight.” He eats a piece of chicken realizing he’s starving. He should have eaten before he left. 

 

“You would be a goner.” She gets a glass a water and hands it over to him. 

 

“Damn you even broke out the engagement ring you really don’t want to be messed with tonight.” 

 

“Not an engagement ring.” He continues to eat ignoring the fact it is her food now. 

 

“Keep telling yourself that. I can ask the kitchen for more Sung.” 

 

He looks down and realizes he scarfed down the remaining chicken and fries on her plate. He hums he is still hungry. 

 

“I might just have Min bring me stuff later.” 

 

“He working?”

 

“Yeah, he gets out in a few hours.” Jisung yawns and goes over to the mini bar he’ll be at all night. It’s stocked with top shelf only pretty much, he checks over all the glasses and makes sure everything is clean. 

 

He also checks the VIP area he’ll be in for the night. Once everything is in the clear he lays back on the couch and grabs his phone texting Minho. 

 

_ Min❤️: You wanna bring me food when you get out  _

 

**_‘You wanna stop forgetting to eat?’_ **

 

_ Min❤️: it’s not on purpose I promise _

 

**_‘Yes I’ll bring you food, but I’m serious babe stop forgetting to eat’_ **

 

_ Min❤️: hey don’t yell at me I’m sensitive _

 

**_‘You’re gonna be sensitive when I’m done with you’_ ** Jisung blushes at his last text, little shit. 

 

“Jisung doors open in twenty you ready?” His boss calls to him. 

 

“Just need to fill my ice buckets!” He calls back and gets off the couch and grabs the few buckets from the actual sitting area. He fills them and then sets them on the tables and finds the champagne the party ordered. 

 

“Ew, out of all the champagne we have they order the nastiest kind.” He sets the bottles in the ice and lays back down. Just shutting his eyes for a few moments. 

 

*

Nine o’clock rolls around and Sungie is setting out trays of food and moving pillows around. Security is up with him now too which makes him feel better. The party shows up and as expected is already pretty drunk. 

 

They also brought some  _ friends _ . 

 

Great. 

 

He takes in a breath and puts his smile on, rolling up his sleeves a little. 

 

“Damn they got the good stuff here.” The first guy says while wobbling up the stairs. There’s probably ten guys and four girls, those poor things. 

 

“Hey rum and coke,” He come up to the bar, “not even going to ask nicely?” Jisung raises his brows but grabs a glass. 

 

“Please can I have a rum and coke, and your number?” He smirks biting his lower lip. Sungie forces out a giggle. 

 

“That’s much better. It’s just the start of the party though you’re going to have to try a lot harder than that.” Jisung hands the drink over with a wink. The guy slides a twenty over to him winking back. 

 

“Keep the change babe.” 

 

Jisung bites his lip trying not to smirk, works like a charm. More guys spill in several coming up to him at once. He can’t tell who the groom is yet. 

 

“They brought the cute one over for us,” one guy smiles at him. 

 

“I already got dibs!” The first one yells, Sungie rolls his eyes. 

 

“I’m not for sale at an auction boys.” He scolds then. 

 

“I’d pay a lot for you though.” The guy currently at the bar smirks in his direction. Jisung actually blushes, this is going to be a long night. 

 

At eleven they really start to get rambunctious, girls dancing on them, drinks being spilled. One of the girls tried to get behind the bar and Jisung saw her whole ass titties in her attempt to. 

 

He will never be the same now. Never has he seen boobs in his life and now he has. He’s still gay, in case there was any question about it. His uncles used to tell him when he was younger that he just needed to see a good pair of tits and he’ll stop thinking about boys. 

 

They were wrong. 

 

By this point Jisung has figured out who the groom is, a game named Siu, and his best man is Eunyoung. They’re annoying as hell and Siu keeps staring into Jisung’s soul it feels. 

 

“Han,” Security calls his name, he sees Min leaning against the wall bag in hand still in his uniform. Sungie bites his lip looking his boyfriend over. 

 

How did he get so lucky? 

 

“Thanks baby.” He smiles and wraps his arms around his neck. 

 

“I’m surprised you’re not starving to death.” Min kisses his forehead, arm around his waist. His eyes flashing over to the group of guys. 

 

“You didn’t tell me you personally were working the party.” He mumbles. 

 

“Cause you would have made me change my shirt and pants.” 

 

“I’ve never made you change.” Min scoffs offended. 

 

“No but you would have whined about it for the whole night.” Jisung laughs and leans up to kiss him, Min hums against him. 

 

“How nasty are they?” Minho whispers. 

 

“This is the first time I’ve ventured from behind the bar so I can’t judge the level yet. I did see a lady’s boobs for the first time ever so that was fun.” Jisung giggles and hugs him tight, letting go a moment later. 

 

Minho snorts at his words, “Sorry for ruining your tip money for the rest of them night.” 

 

“It’s okay I’ve already made a couple hundred.” 

 

“Damn babe. You buying groceries this week?” The younger giggles again and kisses his cheek. Minho’s eyes flash over to the group again and he freezes under Sungie’s touch. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jisung feels his boyfriend suddenly grip him harder. 

 

“N-nothing.” Minho goes to pull away but Sungie grabs his face, seeing the actual fear in his eyes. 

 

“You know one of them?” He whispers. 

 

“I know t-two of them.” Minho tries to pull away again. 

 

“Baby what’s the matter?” 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Jisung tells security and walks Min to the break room. 

 

“I’m taking my break!” He yells to his boss, he nods and goes to take his place for the half hour he has. 

 

“Min what’s going on?” Jisung takes them outside now so Minho can breathe. 

 

“I don’t want you working that party anymore.” He says quickly. 

 

“Okay but why love, what’s got you so spooked?” 

 

“You remember how I told you I was forced to come out in highschool?” Jisung nods, leaning back against the wall, holding Minho close. 

 

“They did it, Siu and Eunyoung, I, I used to, Siu was the first guy I ever liked. He was my first kiss, and he wanted to have sex one day and when I didn’t want to bottom him and Eunyoung beat the shit out of me and spread around the school that I tried to come onto them. So they had to  _ defend _ themselves. I got in so much trouble because I pushed Siu when he tried to touch me again and he hit his head. He broke my nose but I got in trouble.” Tears well in Minho’s eyes. 

 

“Aw baby come here. It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m sorry that happened to you love.” Jisung hugs him tight, rubbing his back and running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“He and his stupid team started the rumors that I was a slut. They made highschool horrible.” Jisung kissed his forehead and wipes his tears. 

 

“You’re not a slut baby, they have no power over you now. Nothing they say matters.” Minho hides his face in Sungie’s neck. He hates crying. 

 

“This is so stupid. Why am I crying? it was years ago.” 

 

“It’s okay to cry babe, especially over something like this. It’s traumatic, getting hit, it stays with you love. It’s okay to be emotional over it, isn’t that what you tell me about Dohun?” 

 

“Dohun is completely different than this.” 

 

“No, don’t be little your struggles baby,” Jisung kisses his lips gently. 

 

“I love you.” Minho whispers against him. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Sungie holds him close until he’s calmed down, Minho buried in his neck arms around him tightly. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Min then mutters. 

 

“For what babe? You have nothing to be sorry about. You’re allowed to get upset baby,” 

 

“Yeah well I’m doing it while you’re at work.” Jisung lifts his face locking their eyes. 

 

“How many times have you had to rush home from work because I’ve relapsed? How many times have you dropped everything because I’ve had a panic attack? Babe it’s okay, I promise you. You can get upset and get scared, I’m here for you love.” Jisung kisses him again. 

 

“Never feel like you can’t have a breakdown once in a while because you’re the  _ strong  _ one. It’s okay, I’m not gonna shatter into a million pieces and you won’t either.” Sungie stands on his tippy toes so they’re the same height and hugs him tightly. 

 

“You’re perfect you know that?” Minho hides his face and Jisung is sent back to when they first got together and Min constantly would say that. But then it would hit him that they were actually dating and he would freak out. 

 

“You’ve told me.” Sungie rubs his back but then moves to rub his stomach instead, knowing it calms him down. 

 

Minho’s tears have stopped now and he’s just leaning against Sungie, kissing him slowly. The younger’s back against the wall one leg loosely around Min’s waist. Jisung has a hand in his hair, the other one slid into his shirt scratching his back. 

 

“I don’t care if you finish the party, just be careful, please be careful.” Minho takes his face in his hands. 

 

“I will baby.” Sungie kisses him again, it’s soft and gentle. 

 

Min starts to set him down, rain starts and Minho strips his jacket off. “You didn’t bring one did you?” He asks while covering Sungie. 

 

“No…” he hides his giggle with the jacket. 

 

“Hopefully it stops when you walk home.” Jisung nods just staring at his boyfriend’s white shirt again, it’s tight in all the right places. And fits him perfectly, Sungie can’t even put into words how turned on he is by the stupid thing. 

 

“You look like you want to eat me.” Min says seeing his eyes. Knowing that stare by heart. 

 

“I want you to eat me.” 

 

“Keep it in your pants babe.” Minho pushes him back inside his hand however grabs a handful of his ass while he does. 

 

“Don’t tell me to keep it in my pants and then grab my ass.” Sungie smacks his hand. Min giggles and pulls him by the belt loops, pressing his ass to his crotch. Jisung hums and rolls his hips back, the mood changing entirely now. 

 

“I should say I’m sick and need to go home now.” Jisung whispers the two still in the small room that leads to outside. This is known as the hookup closest at work. It’s the only place there aren’t cameras. All the workers are positive their boss did that on purpose. 

 

“You can’t do that.” Min reaches around and grabs him through his pants in the front. Sungie rolls his hips back more, he needs to get fucked, he feels like he hasn’t in weeks. Which is far from the truth but that’s the level of horny he’s at right now. 

 

“Hmm baby you need to cut this out.” The elder murmurs but doesn’t stop Jisung’s grinding if anything he makes things worse. Pushing his boyfriend against the wall slightly and angling his hips better. 

 

“You should fuck me.” Sungie reaches up and threads his fingers through Min’s hair, rolling his hips to the beat of the music just beyond the door. Minho kisses along his neck hand palming the younger still. 

 

“Did Han Jisung just suggest public sex?” Min whispers in his ear, biting down a little. 

 

“Take the opportunity so we can check it off the bucket list.” Sungie giggles, Min groans at his words. 

 

“We seriously do not have the resources at the moment.” 

 

“I can change that.” Sungie turns and drops to his knees, undoing Min’s belt in seconds pulling him from his jeans in the next. 

 

“Fuck babe.” Minho bites his lower lip as he takes all of him into his mouth without issue. Sucking hard trying to get him as slick as possible. He feels Min tug his hair and moans around him. 

 

“Baby you’re gonna look like a hot mess if you keep sucking my dick.” Min whispers but does the opposite of his words. Pushing Sungie’s head down him further feeling him choke slightly and groan afterwards. 

 

Jisung pulls off spit all over his chin, he licks him more wanting to keep him slick. 

 

“Come here.” Minho pushes his fingers in his mouth Jisung fumbling with his jeans pushing them down in the back. Once his fingers are slick enough Min turns him around and presses two in. 

 

Sungie moaning softly, it’s not the smoothest entrance but the slight sting feels good. He rocks back on his fingers gritting his teeth to keep quiet. Although he’s sure no one would hear them because of the music. 

 

Min scissors in and out of him, over and over, pressing on his walls to open him more. Jisung whines, his thighs shaking slightly from nerves and pleasure. 

 

His third finger slides in too and Jisung bucks he feels Min spit down between them trying to get him more wet. Jisung rolls back, lower lip between his teeth. 

 

“Fuck Min-“ he moans as his boyfriend hits his prostate, his fingers are then quickly removed. 

 

“Do you want more or are you good?” Minho asks while pulling his hips back. 

 

“Hmm good.” Jisung feels Min start to push in and cries out. Something about being in public making things ten times more intense. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

Minho starts a slow pace, his hand balled up in the back of Sungie’s black shirt. Jisung moans softly, his nails scraping against the wall. This is literally insane, what the damn ass fuck is wrong with him? 

 

He’s not even drunk! 

 

He’s at work for fucks sake! 

 

Min hums and pulls him up into standing position a little more, turning Sungie’s face to kiss him. Jisung whines pushing back on him harder now. 

 

“We don’t have time for kisses baby.” He whispers and cries out against him, Minho picking up the pace. 

 

“You’re freaking out aren’t you?” He buries his face in his neck and rolls his hips harder. 

 

“Mildly.” Sungie bends back over and starts to meet his thrusts, biting his lower lip to try and keep his moans in. 

 

Min goes hard and fast, just like what he wanted earlier and it’s good, so good. Would be better if it was at home on the kitchen counter or something but this will do. 

 

“Fuck-“ Jisung whines, Minho grabbing him through his jeans, palming him hard through the material. 

 

“You’re way tighter than usual.” 

 

“Probably because you stretched me for two seconds.” Jisung hisses the sting still there. 

 

“You said you were okay!” Min almost pulls out thinking he’d hurting the younger. 

 

“Don’t you dare.” Jisung practically growls. 

 

“Ooo daddy tell me more.” Minho laughs, Sungie reaches back and smacks his thigh. 

 

Min giggles and bucks his hips, he does a few more times and Sungie is clenching around him, the younger cumming hard in his jeans whimpers leaving his mouth. 

 

Minho just behind him, his hips pushing in deeper as he releases. 

 

“That was so fucking hot.” Minho breathes against his back. 

 

“We’re never doing that again.” Jisung whispers, Min pulls out and winces since he has nothing to clean Sungie up with or to plug him with. 

 

“It was your idea.” 

 

“And I was thinking with my dick at the time.” Jisung pulls his underwear and jeans back up visibly squirming since his own cum is all over the front of him and Min’s is leaking out of his ass now. 

 

“You’re two minutes over your break time.” Minho says looking down at his phone. 

 

“Shit!” Jisung wipes his chin off and fixes his hair. 

 

“Hey settle down, look at me.” Minho wipes off the smudged lip gloss and eyeliner, he runs his fingers through Sungie’s hair putting it back into place. 

 

“You don’t look nearly as fucked out as usual, it looks like you were outside when it started raining.” Min fixed his shirt, tucking the front bit back in. 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“I promise, now go get back to work before your boss eats you.” Minho kisses him quick and hits his bum gently. Sungie squeaks and pushes his hand away being more sensitive than usual since the lack of lube. 

 

Jisung huffs walking through the crowd, he realizes he still has Min’s jacket on through all of that. 

 

“Is it raining?” His boss asks. 

 

“Yeah and the door locked on me, hence this.” Jisung says easily. He walks back up the steps, the velvet rope being moved for him. He has a limp, he can feel it in his steps. 

 

The little shit. 

 

“They’re probably just going to try and pick you up more now, your hairs messy. You look like you wanna be fucked.” Jisung punches his arm making his boss laugh. 

 

“Seriously though they’re a rowdy group if you need help just bit your button.” 

 

“I will.” Jisung slides Min’s jacket off and gets back behind the bar, bending down to get a glass of water. Groaning while down there, his back hurts and his ass, and just to top it all off his dick is sticky and gross. When he stands back up Eunyoung and Siu are there. 

 

“Hi,” He says like Min didn’t just tell him everything. Seeing them makes his blood boil. Knowing what they did to his boyfriend. 

 

“Hi, who was the guy you were just all over?” Eunyoung asks, “since you’ve been telling me all night I could get your number.” 

 

“How would your wife feel about that?” Sungie glances at the wedding ring on his finger. 

 

“How would yours feel about you kissing boys?” Siu points to Jisung’s ring. 

 

Sungie laughs, “I don’t have a wife.” 

 

“Who was he?” 

 

“Why do you want to know?” 

 

“He looks like someone we used to know.” Siu moves closer to him. “I fucked him you know.” He whispers in Jisung’s ear. 

 

“I Seriously don’t know what you’re talking about. ”Sungie laughs again, “and even if I did I really doubt you were doing the fucking..” 

 

“what’s that supposed to mean?” Eunyoung narrows his eyes, Jisung clenches his jaw, wishing they’d just go away. 

 

“It means if you were into guys you look like a bottom. But you’re not so it doesn’t mean anything.” Sungie smiles. 

 

They both stare at him, “was that Lee Minho?” Siu is persistent. 

 

“I don’t know any Lee Minho’s personally, sorry.” Jisung shrugs. He doesn’t want them asking about Min, doesn’t want them to know anything about him now. 

 

“How is he?” Siu bites his lower lip, eyes on the exposed part of Sungie’s chest. Jisung looks down and sees Min managed to unbutton his shirt more revealing several hickies in the middle of his ribs. Not new ones but ones just from the other day. 

 

“I’m sorry?” Jisung rebuttons his shirt, hiding the marks now. 

 

“How is he? I haven’t seen him in years.” Siu seems genuine but Jisung isn’t taking chances. 

 

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about. Or who for the matter.” Sungie runs a hand through his hair, trying to seem relaxed. 

 

“You swear? I just wanna know about an old friend. Nothing else, I’m not trying to steal your man or some shit.” Siu sighs, he might actually be upset, and is that regret in his expression?

 

Sungie watches him, trying to put together how his boyfriend was ever into this guy. But then again when Minho was in highschool he looked like a baby, not like how he looks now. So people assuming he’s a bottom makes sense somewhat. 

 

But he’s tall, clearly muscular, his hair is a dirty blonde color, nothing about him is Min’s type. 

 

“I swear, I really don’t know who you’re talking about.” 

 

Siu groans and lays back against the bar, “you seriously need to get over it bro.” Eunyoung says. 

 

“I am over it, I just, I wanna know.” Sungie listens while bending down again to get another two glasses for the drinks he’s assuming are going to be ordered. 

 

“Why? It literally was like five years ago, who cares what he’s doing.” 

 

“But what if we, I, actually like fucked him up. Not just physically, like mentally.” Jisung makes a face at his words. Siu seems like he actually regrets it. 

 

“Who cares, he’s a fag, it doesn’t matter if he’s fucked up or not. You’re getting married Siu why the hell are you worrying about a  _ guy  _ that you made out a couple of times with as a dare?” Eunyoung is a dickhead Jisung comes to the conclusion. 

 

“Because I’m getting married bro, it’s making me think about all my life choices now and Minho, I fucked that up bad.” 

 

“Again who the fuck cares, he’s probably living perfectly fine. I doubt he even thinks about you now. I heard he actually has a girlfriend.” Jisung has to hide his laugh. Minho? A girlfriend! 

 

“He was out, the only gay kid out, there’s no way he has a girlfriend.” 

 

Eunyoung rolls his eyes and turns back to Sungie, “give me another, please.” 

 

“You’re gay right?” Siu then turns too. 

 

Jisung blinks, “what makes you think that?” He raises his brows while making the drink. 

 

“We just saw you kiss a guy.” Siu says flatly. 

 

“And by the sound of you you’ve made out with one so are you?” 

 

Siu shakes his head, a smile on his face, “smart ass.” 

 

“Just saying.” Jisung actually laughs, this guy is charming, that’s why Min liked him. He’s got that kind of boy next door vibe to him. 

 

“Okay, yeah I made out with a guy before but I’m not gay. But are you?” Siu leans on the bar seeming to forget about his party, his friends having much more fun than him now. 

 

“Why do you want to know?” Sungie hands him another drink, him and Eunyoung. 

 

“I wanna know how you think someone would turn out if I, someone did something to them.” 

 

Jisung sighs, “Yeah I am, what’d you do to a gay kid?” He crosses his arms over his chest, Eunyoung looking him up and down more. 

 

“I, I didn’t!” 

 

“I’m not deaf.” Sungie looks at him with a mildly judgemental glance. 

 

“Okay, fine yeah I did something! But it was a long time ago.” 

 

“And he’s still dwelling on it.” Eunyoung mutters. 

 

“Well What was it?” Jisung leans on the bar now, his chin on his hand. Shifting slightly trying to angle his hips so they don’t hurt as much. 

 

“So, I like messed with a guy-“

 

“Our baseball team made a bet to see who could fuck our schools token gay kid. Siu here got the kid to catch feelings and they went to have sex and he wanted to fuck Siu. But he’s not gay so he didn’t go through with it. We roughed him up a little. Siu thinks the kid is fucked up now.” Jisung bites his lip, shaking his head. 

 

“That’s fucked first of all. And second not to make you feel bad but yeah he probably is. It takes a lot to publicly be out where we live, if case you aren’t aware of the extreme homophobia.” Jisung shifts again, cursing his own horniness and Min’s at the moment. He’s so fucking sore. 

 

“Okay but I didn’t think he actually liked me!”

 

“Why do you say that? How old was he? What was he like?” 

 

“Why does all that matter?” 

 

“Because think of the first girl you liked, think of it she played you, if she did to you what you did to him. It’s the same thing, messing with something for a game is fucked in any relationship. It makes it worse that it was someone who is actually gay and knew you were straight but still let you in.” Sungie feels himself getting angry since after all this is his boyfriend they’re talking about. 

 

“He was sixteen, I was eighteen, he had this kind of cocky attitude but was timid too. I figured he’d been with others already. Everyone did, but then I kissed him and I knew he hadn’t, he had no idea what he was doing. It was, kind of cute.” Siu mumbles. 

 

Jisung holds back his smile, Minho not knowing what he’s doing is foreign to him, it’s cute to think he used to be timid. 

 

“Ew don’t say that.” Eunyoung pushes him slightly. 

 

“Hey fuck you, if he thought it was cute leave him alone. You’ve literally been asking for my number all night.” Eunyoung blushes looking away trying to hide in his drink. 

 

“Did you actually like him?” 

 

“That doesn’t matter now.” Siu blushes too. Jisung hums, eyeing him. 

 

How does Min get all these fake straights to fall for him? 

 

The same way Jisung did. 

 

“Why are you laughing?” Siu gets defensive. 

 

“I’m not laughing at you, I swear, I was just thinking about something like this that happened to my boyfriend.” Jisung runs a hand through his hair again. 

 

“How he didn’t care, it hurt, a lot at first. But then he got over it, other people’s opinions don’t matter to him.” He shrugs, Siu staring at him. 

 

“I’m bored.” Eunyoung gets off the stool and goes back to the party. 

 

“Eunyoung thinks he has a girlfriend, I know some people from highschool that are still friends with him. They told me he got around, like a lot, I feel guilty that I put that in his head. And Eun things it’s dumb that I regret it. But I can’t stand the thought that  _ I  _ potentially fucked someone up like that. Someone that didn’t deserve it at all.” Siu puts his head on the bar, hands clasped behind his neck. 

 

Jisung takes in a breath, his fingers tapping on the counter, “he’s okay.” He whispers. He can see the regret and the guilt on his face, can hear it in his voice. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Minho, the kid, he’s okay,” Sungie pulls away slightly afraid of his reaction. 

 

“You said you didn’t know him.” Siu lifts his head, looking Jisung in the eyes now. 

 

“Excuse me for not wanting to tell the guys that beat my boyfriend up about him.” 

 

“You’re his boyfriend? I knew I recognized you, how long have you guys been together?” 

 

Jisung bites his lower lip, his hands pressing on his thighs, “three years,” 

 

“Seriously?! That makes me feel so much better!”

 

“You did fuck him up, don’t think you didn’t, he was terrified of relationships and commitment because of you. But, he’s okay now.” 

 

Siu stares again, “b-because of me?” He whispers. 

 

“I’m not telling you this to make you feel bad, I’m telling you so you don’t do some shit like that again. And because I can tell you actually feel bad. Unlike your best man over there.” 

 

“Do you think I could talk to him?” 

 

“No,” Jisung gives a drink to one of Siu’s friends, the man clapping him on the shoulder trying to pull him over to the party again. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“If he wanted to talk to you he would have when he was here.” Siu groans, his head hitting the bar again. 

 

“What’s he like?” Jisung raises his brows. 

 

“Why do you ask?” 

 

“Because, before he found out, my true motives, we were friends, I, I did like him. And then, I didn’t want to admit it but I know it now. And I mean I’m not pinning over the first guy I ever kissed but I just wanna know how he turned out.” 

 

Sungie sighs heavily feeling like he needs a drink at the moment, “the first? There’s been more?” 

 

“God you sound like him,” 

 

Jisung laughs, “there’s been more?” He continues, realizing he’s actually teasing him. 

 

Siu blushes, “Yeah, I figured out in bi, took me awhile and I don’t like broadcast it but guys are cute.” 

 

“Hell Yeah they are.” 

 

“How are you his type? You’re like, my type. You’re cute and small and giggly, and you’re a smart ass.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

 

“Cause you’re not Min’s type at all. Why the hell do you think he would let you fuck him? He’s not a bottom bro.” 

 

“I’m not either! You called me a bottom earlier!” 

 

“Listen most guys that are in denial are bottom as fuck. It was my mistake.” Siu laughs now, are they actually having a conversation? And it’s not shit?”

“So he’s not timid as fuck?” Jisung actually does snort now. 

 

“No, not in the slightest, you knew virgin Minho, my Minho is far from that.” 

 

Siu hums, his chin on his hand, “I’m glad he has you.” 

 

Sungie hums, “go back to your party, stop worrying about cute boys you have a lady you’re marrying.” He gives him a soft shove over to his friends. 

 

“It was nice talking to you Han,” He smiles and Jisung rolls his eyes shooing him away. 

 

The rest of the night goes semi smoothly, the guys get more drunk, Siu comes over and flirts with Sungie a lot, whispering things to him. Clearly very out of it. 

 

Sungie ends up calling to pick him up because he does not have the strength to walk him tonight. Min made fun of him and said they shouldn’t have fucked in a closet then. 

 

“Come here often honey?” 

 

“Ew.” Jisung laughs at Minho’s question as he rolls down the window. 

 

Min puts it up slightly and locks the door, Sungie pulling on the handle. 

 

“Let me in you fuck!” He whines leaning against the window. 

 

“Magic word?” 

 

“You’re so annoying, babe let me in,” He pouts, arms over his chest now. 

 

“That’s not it.” 

 

“Please baby,” he pulls on the door. 

 

“Nope!” 

 

“That’s always the magic word! The hell!” Jisung is full on pouting. Minho is in far too much of a playful mood for four in the morning. 

 

Min winks at him, and parks the car, getting out he grabs Jisung then, making him shriek. 

 

“Min put me down I’m sore!” He groans loud. 

 

“Hmm, no,” 

 

“What is up with you?” Sungie wiggles out of his grip. He takes Min’s face in his hands, looking in his eyes. He can see he’s trying to keep something, acting extra happy. 

 

“Hey, what’s going on baby,” Jisung gets them back in the car, but moves over to Minho’s lap. 

 

“You okay baby?” The younger asks softly rubbing his knuckles. 

 

“I-I don’t know.” 

 

“Lets get home love, you can talk to me.” Sungie moves to his seat. But Minho has tears on his cheeks. 

 

“Hey, take a breath honey, you’re okay, give me the keys.” Jisung wipes his face and gets out taking the car keys with him. 

 

“You can’t drive.” Min says quietly not moving from the drivers seat. 

 

“You know I can I just haven’t gotten my license renewed now move over.” Minho sniffles and moves over to passenger side. 

 

“I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” Min whispers, his eyes a little watery again. Sungie leans over and kisses his cheek. 

 

“It’s okay to be upset love, you’re okay.” He hugs his arm wiping the stray tears that falls from his eyes. 

 

“I love you.” Min murmurs, using his other hand to wipe his face now. Once they get home Sungie pulls Minho into the house, kissing him slowly arms around his neck. 

 

He unzips his sweater and gets them into the bathroom. Min just following what his boyfriend is doing. Sungie pulls his shirt over his head, kissing along his jaw and shoulders now. He then turns on the bath and pulls his sweatpants down, scooping his boyfriend up to lay him down. 

 

“What’re you doing?” Minho asks softly, “let me take care of you for once baby.” Jisung strips off his own clothes getting in the warm water too. He runs his fingers through Min’s hair and kisses his forehead gently. 

 

The elder hides his face in his neck, finally letting go of his emotions for once. Clinging to Sungie for dear life practically. Seeing Siu, it affected him more than he ever thought it would, it brought up terrible memories and feelings. Things he’s buried deep inside himself. 

 

“You’re okay baby.” Jisung sits in his lap and sets his chin on the top of his head, rubbing his back gently. 

 

Minho doesn’t move from his spot hiding in his neck the whole time, even as Jisung washes his hair and cleans the rest of his body. He clings to him hard, not wanting to ever let go of his boyfriend. He feels like the only real thing at the moment. 

 

“What’s going on baby?” 

 

Min shakes his head nuzzling into him more, his arms curled around Jisung tight. 

 

“Easy love, let's get into bed. Okay?” Jisung stands up and grabs them both towels, he helps Minho up too, scooping him up bridal style. 

 

Once in their room Sungie kisses him softly and slides a pair of boxers up his legs. He himself grabbing a T-shirt and underwear too. In bed Min attaches himself to him again, curling up on his chest arms around him tightly.  

 

“I love you.” Minho whispers, his fingers tracing shapes to Jisung’s chest. Taking in deep breaths now to try and calm himself down more. 

 

“I love you too baby.” 

 

“I don’t, I don’t know why I’m so upset...I hate it.” 

 

Sungie shifts and rolls over so he’s holding Min from the back. The elder likes to be the little spoon, he likes to be held and cuddled. 

 

“It’s okay to be upset. It’s okay to cry, even if it was a while ago it still happened to you baby. You’re allowed to break down sometimes, especially over something like this.” Jisung slides his hand down to his stomach and starts to rub soothing circles into his skin. 

 

“It’s so stupid though, I shouldn’t be this upset about something that happened when I was sixteen.” 

 

“If I was upset over this would you think it was stupid? If this happened to me would you?” 

 

Minho is quiet, his breathing evening out finally. 

 

“Just because it happened almost six years ago does take the effect it had off. It doesn’t change that someone hurt you because of who you are. That’s a lasting impact, and it would be on anyone. Getting hit, it stays with you, and that’s okay that seeing him tonight made you upset.” Jisung kisses behind his ear. 

 

“This feeling, the ‘it shouldn’t bother me, I’m stronger than this’ that’s how I feel every time I cry about Dohun still.” 

 

“Dohun abused you for years Sungie, I literally got punched once, I shouldn’t-“

 

“Minho look at me.” Jisung grabs his chin turning his whole body to look at him. 

 

“Abuse can be a day a month a year, it doesn’t matter. A few hours or minutes, it still happens. What he did to you, that’s abuse baby, mental and physical, and it might not have lasted that long but it still happened. It still hurt you, it still shaped you. Don’t think because I went through it longer makes what you went through lesser.” Sungie kisses his forehead. 

 

“You’re so strong baby, and you’re not afraid to be yourself ever. But you don’t have to act so tough all the time, you can let things out, you can cry. I’m not gonna break if you need me to take care of you. This is a two way street love, I’m here for you for whatever just like you are for me.” 

 

Minho tackles Jisung to their bed, hugging him tight, wrapping his limbs around him. He doesn’t Say anything else but he doesn’t have to, Sungie can feel his emotions through the hug. He kisses the side of his head and holds him tight. 

 

They fall asleep like that, Min clinging to his boyfriend with everything he has. 

 

*

 

“Wow, we like, have house keys.” Changbin whispers stepping into the apartment he and Lix now rent together. 

 

It’s completely bare, for the exception of appliances, they picked the one with the open floor plan but the bedroom is up on a little second floor type thing. Bin’s parents out in the down payment, they have to do the rest though. 

 

It’s a little bit over their budget but Changbin is working full time in the summer and so is Felix now. They just have to be careful with their money for a few months. 

 

“Babe we have a house!” Felix is already inside spinning around what will be the living room. He runs and jumps into Bin’s arms wrapping his whole body around the elder’s. 

 

Changbin giggles and holds him up, hugging him tightly. 

 

“We do,” He murmurs while kissing along his neck. 

 

Lix sets his feet down but keeps his arms firmly in place moving so their lips connect now. 

 

“I’m so happy I could cry.” He says against his boyfriend. 

 

“Don’t cry I’ll cry!” Changbin lets go of him and drags the couple boxes they brought up from his car inside. 

 

Lix only has half of his stuff his mom refusing to send back everything that already arrived in Australia. But Bin was able to bring a lot. 

 

They already have their bed ordered and a table, those are coming in the next few days. For now it’s a blow up mattress for the two of them, and floor sitting for means. 

 

All their friends are coming to help move them in which is nice of them. They’ll be there soon. 

 

“This is gay but I can’t wait to hang curtains.” Felix laughs while laying in the middle of the wooden floor, his pink sweater lifting up on his stomach. Bin lays down next to him, taking his hand, his head on his shoulder. 

 

“I can’t wait to lay on our couch and just cuddle you.” Changbin says quietly. Lix turns his head and kisses his boyfriend’s hair. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” They stay just saying quiet things to each other until someone is knocking at the door. Changbin gets up and opens it to reveal Jisung carrying a huge box. 

 

“Oh thank god I really thought this was the wrong one.” He looks relieved, coming in and setting the box down, then he kicks his shoes off. 

 

“What is that?” Lix gets up going to inspect the wrapped box. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sungie looks down the hall and sees Minho struggling with a few smaller things. He goes down and helps him. 

 

“These stairs, these are why we don’t live here.” Min huffs finally able to set the mountain in his arms down. 

 

“What is all of this?!” Bin and Felix look at them in shock. 

 

“You’re just gonna have to wait and see aren’t you?” Minho smiles and pulls Lix into his chest hugging him tightly. 

 

“Damn you guys have a second floor!” Jisung sees the stairs. 

 

“It’s not really a second floor, come on.” Felix tugs both of them up the stairs nearly slipping on the hardwood. 

 

“It’s the bedroom.” Lix throws his hands up. 

 

“Wow,” 

 

“This would be far too dangerous.” Minho giggles Jisung rolls his eyes at him. 

 

“When does your bed come in?” He then asks seeing there’s an air mattress that yet to be inflated in the middle. They have a few bags up here too filled with clothes. 

 

“Couple days, our bed, the table, and chairs all come the same day.” Bin opens the window letting in a cool breeze. 

 

“This is so cute.” Jisung wraps his arms around Felix now, kissing the side of his head. 

 

“You’re gonna make a giant nest aren’t you?” He asks him in English, Felix laughs and nods his head. 

 

“Hello! Anyone home?!” Chan’s voice comes from downstairs, he pushes the door open, Woojin and him carrying a big box too. 

 

“What the hell guys! What’s with all the presents!” Lix runs down to help them inside. He peeks his head out and sees several other boxes too. 

 

“This place is so cute!” Woojin ignores Felix’ words and just hugs him like everyone else has. 

 

“Oh my god! You guys need to let me decorate!” Hyunjin’s voice makes them all turn he has bags in his arms, Jeongin and Seungmin helping to bring stuff inside too. 

 

They’ve all sort of become this weird dysfunctional friend group. But it be like that. 

 

“You decorate? Have you seen the things you wear sometimes?” Changbin teases. 

 

“Hey fuck you! I minor in interior design!” Hyunjin sets the bags down too and grabs Changbin, the elder complaining but not pulling away from his hug. 

 

“I can’t believe you guys, you literally didn’t have to get all of this.” Chan scoops Lix up spinning him a little. 

 

“It sucks ass moving in somewhere and not having shit. This is the least we could do.” He sets him down and pulls Bin from Hyunjin’s grasp hugging him tightly too. 

 

“My place was naked for like the few five months I lived there.” Min has his arms around Sungie leaning against the wall. 

 

The other day was rough, but Min is fully recovered now, and the bruise from their stupid neighbor has finally faded for the most part. 

 

“It looked like a hobo lived there.” Jisung teases. 

 

“Wait you two haven’t just always lived together?” Hyunjin asks genuinely surprised. 

 

“Supposedly.” Changbin rolls his eyes at them. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Min scrunches his nose up at Bin. 

 

“You guys started dating and were like omg let’s move it.” Chan teases. They both roll their eyes, Min wanting to say something snarky back to both of them. But he bites his tongue. 

 

“That’s false information.” Jisung pouts, “I didn’t actually move in until two months ago so suck my dick.” 

 

“They’ve lived together the three years they’ve been together.” Changbin whispers to Hyunjin. 

 

Min sees the look that crosses the younger’s face. Did he not know they've been together that long? 

 

Is that why he’s been so persistent with getting Minho? Did he not know that they pretty much are soulmates as gay as that sounds. 

 

“Damn, that’s long.” Jeongin says in shock. 

 

“Why do you guys seem that surprised?” Sungie asks his fingers locked with Min’s on his stomach. 

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t think you guys have been together that long. You have that honeymoon period vibe to you.” Jeongin laughs. 

 

“No they’re just that up each other’s asses all the time.” Changbin teases. 

 

Min rolls his eyes, he again bites his tongue, wanting to say something along the lines of, ‘at least I can get my boyfriend’s ass’. But he doesn’t. 

 

“They’re literally engaged Jin.” Chan laughs now, he is bringing in a few bags with groceries to cook tonight while they’re here to help sent up everything. 

 

“No we’re not!” The pair wearing the expensive diamonds on their fingers yell. 

 

“Sorry they’re engagement rings that aren’t actually engagement rings.” 

 

“You guys are asking to get beat today.” Minho raises a fist. 

 

“It’s out of love.” Changbin giggles and squishes Jisung between him in Min, hugging them both. 

 

“Get off!” Sungie whines pushing at Bin’s chest. 

 

They start unpacking things, helping Lix and Bin hang stuff on walls and build a couple bookshelves that they bought already. 

 

“You guys need to open this please.” Chan pushes a box over to them. 

 

“Okay?” Lix is sitting in Bin’s lap, his fingers ripping at the paper. His eyes get wide at the sight of the extremely fancy pots and pans set. 

 

“This literally is worth more than my life.” Felix shrieks. 

 

“Shut up.” Changbin squeezes him, “thank you,” He adds looking at Woojin and Chan. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Woojin smiles he then takes the box from them and cracks it open him and Chan starting to cook. 

 

“How long?” Jeongin asks quietly, he’s sitting next to Jisung, watching the way the eldest two move around each other. 

 

“How long what?” Sungie raises his brows at the question. 

 

“How long have they been together?” 

 

“Five years, going on six.” Jeongin recoils. 

 

“I feel like shit for breaking them up, every day I do. I, I didn’t know Chan was dating anyone when I met him, he was just my really hot senior mentor.” Jeongin whispers, his eyes going to the floor. 

 

“You didn’t break them up Innie, they needed time away from each other as shit as it sounds. Don’t feel bad about it. And if Woojin held any anger towards you you wouldn’t be here part of our friend group now.” Jisung squeezes his hand. 

 

Jeongin nods a small smile coming on his face, he has never really known how to feel about Jisung. From what Hyunjin has told him he’s kind of annoying but in a cute way. And Jin has had a lot to say about Minho. 

 

Seungmin and Jeongin told him having sex with them was a bad idea because it was going to get Jin’s hopes up for something that very clearly is not going to happen. Jisung and Minho obviously love each other a lot, but Hyunjin wants Minho, and badly. 

 

Min is currently up the stairs with Hyunjin hanging lights along the wall. The younger had the idea after seeing the lights from Lix’ dorm. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Jisung have been together for that long?” Jin finally snaps. 

 

“I figured it was obvious.” Min shrugs, his arms above his head waiting for a tack to hang the lights. 

 

“I wouldn’t have slept with you two if I knew that.” He mutters. Minho drops the lights sending a look at Hyunjin. 

 

“This whole time, you’ve just been trying to get between us haven’t you? You tell Jisung one thing but your actions show me you have ulterior motives. If we’d only been together a few months would you have tried more?” Min hisses at him. 

 

Jin is quiet, “I wouldn’t feel as bad if you were only together a few months.” 

 

“What do you have to feel bad about? You’re not getting me to do anything with you? You had sex with both of us, we madeout once without Jisung around and he’s aware it happened. I haven’t cheated, you don’t have to feel bad about anything.” 

 

“You literally are so frustrating.” 

 

“How?” 

 

Hyunjin drops his lights too and then pushes Minho against the wall and kisses him, hard. Min’s eyes flying open his hands pinned to the wall as Jin kisses him. 

 

Jisung walks up the stairs having heard minorly harsh words being tossed between his boyfriend and Hyunjin. What he had not been expected once coming to the top level was to find Hyunjin pinning Minho to the wall kissing his boyfriend. Min unable to push him off. 

 

Sungie pulls Hyunjin off him and pins him to the wall, his eyes angry, he lifts his chin and kisses him aggressively. Minho, lets out a deep breath and looks to the side of him. He forgot how hot Jisung and Hyunjin kissing is. 

 

Jin is clinging to Jisung surprisingly submitting under him. 

 

Sungie pulls away and wipes his mouth, “do not kiss  _ my  _ boyfriend, got it?” He growls gripping Jin’s chin. 

 

“You don’t get one of us, it’s both or nothing. You don’t get to pick and choose.” Hyunjin nods not expecting the sudden intensity from Jisung. Or for it to make his jeans so tight. 

 

Minho pulls him back, biting his lower lip, “I want both of you then, again.” Hyunjin whispers his face red. 

 

Minho pushes Sungie between them, Jisung kissing Hyunjin again, his arms curling around his neck. Min grabs his boyfriend’s ass, biting along his neck. Jin grips his hair, one of his thighs sliding up between Jisung’s thighs, other hand pulling him by his shirt. 

 

“When?” Sungie breathes against him. Min leaning forward to kiss Hyunjin now biting down on his lower lip hard. 

 

Hyunjin moans softly, he reaches down with both hands now and grabs Jisung by the belt loops. Sungie sucking on his neck his fingers sliding up his shirt untucking the flowy button up. 

 

“Tonight.” Hyunjin drops his head back letting Jisung torture him under his shirt. Hyunjin May want Min for the relationship, but he’d pay money to have Jisung in bed. 

 

“Not tonight we’re not fucking at our house.” Minho pulls them away from him now, leaving Jin looking all riled up. 

 

“This weekend.” Hyunjin runs a hand through his hair, leaning against the wall. 

 

“We’ll see. Be a good boy tonight and you might get what you want.” Minho whispers pulling Sungie down the stairs with him. 

 

“Oh shit who brought drinks?” Changbin asks while taking several bottles of alcohol from a bag. 

 

“Who do you think?” Jisung laughs while going in his bag he brought to get his mixing tools. 

 

“We do have to christen the place after all.” He adds. 

 

“Good point.” Bin pulls Lix over to between his legs his fingers running up his sides. 

 

“Should we really be drinking? You guys have to drive home still.” 

 

“Min won’t, and woochan will decide who is the driver, and I honestly won’t drink much tonight because I have a stupid food safety meeting at work tomorrow morning.” As he says this he cracks open a bottle of vodka and a few different juices. 

 

“You want it strong?” He asks waiting to pour Felix a drink. 

 

“Not too crazy.” Lix laughs. He leans back cuddling more into Changbin. 

 

“Got it.”

 

A little while all of them are sitting around eating and a few are drinking. 

 

“You guys can open your shit now.” Min says Jisung currently laying against his shoulder. 

 

“Yay!” Felix who is slightly drunk picks up a small bag from Hyunjin and takes the item out. It’s a really soft pink throw blanket along with grey pillows. 

 

Felix squeezes them tight, “thanks Jinnie!” He moves over and kisses his cheek, hugging him too. 

 

“These are so cute we should let you decorate.” Lix laughs. 

 

“Told you I know what I’m doing.” 

 

“Which one of you did this?” Changbin whispers his eyes huge, he opened one of the big boxes, a flat screen tv inside. Jisung and Minho look to the ceiling. 

 

“You guys are crazy,” Bin hugs them both tightly. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” Sungie smiles, honestly the tv was just his tip money from the other night.

 

“Oh my god!” Felix opens another bag and they’re satin sheets, “I’m literally gonna cry why did you guys spend so much money on us?” 

 

“They weren’t that expensive you weirdo.” Chan teases. 

 

They continue to open their gifts and by the end they have all the kitchen stuff they could need. A coffee table that has to be built, bunches of pillows and other accent furniture from Hyunjin. They also got a lamp and speakers. As well as a small dresser that has to be put together too. 

 

“Wow, you guys really didn’t have to, thank you so much though.” Felix is practically crying. 

 

“You’re welcome Lix.” Felix his hugging Jisung tightly arms wrapped around him. Sungie kisses his forehead. 

 

“Go to sleep, you’re way too drunk to be awake right now.” Jisung teases and hands him back over to Bin who is only minorly tipsy. 

 

They all say good night with hugs and kisses and then it’s just the owners of the apartment again. 

 

“We have a lot of shit to put together tomorrow.” Changbin says while scooping Felix up. The younger giggles and wraps himself around his boyfriend. 

 

“I’m so sleepy.” Lix says once up in their bedroom. 

 

“I can tell princess.” Bin turns the pump on for the mattress and then goes over to Felix. He makes him lift his arms and pulls off his shirt and replaces it with one of his own sweaters. It’s bigger on Felix, despite them being pretty much the same height Lix is way skinnier and built different than Changbin. 

 

The younger hums softly and reaches for his boyfriend Binnie kisses him softly while taking his jeans and underwear off. Sliding a clean pair of briefs up hid skinny legs. 

 

“Binnie…” Felix murmurs. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Wanna...wanna have sex.” The blonde whispers. Changbin nearly falls over the edge of the floor. The words catching him completely off guard. 

 

He recovers and crouches down in front of his boyfriend again. 

 

“Any other night and I’d say of course baby. But you’re want too drunk right now.” Bin kisses his forehead, he then moves to Lix’ bag and grabs his blanket and wraps him in it. 

 

“Let me make the bed, okay?” Felix nods while yawning, cuddling up to his fuzzy blanket from him. It’s not something he needs to sleep, he just likes to have it. 

 

Changbin turns off the pump and throws a blanket over the top not feeling like finding actual sheets for it. He puts their pillows too and then hits the light switch, the fairy lights from Lix’ dorm the only thing illuminating the whole apartment now. 

 

Bin scoops up Felix again and sets him down on the mattress, curling up next to him. 

 

“I think Sungie drugged me.” Lix finally says. Changbin laughs pulling the younger to his chest. 

 

“No I think you just went way over your limit.” Bin kisses his forehead. 

 

“Hmm maybe,” 

 

Felix is snoring just a few minutes later making Changbin smile and turn off the lights with the remote next to them. Be wraps his arms around Lix kissing behind his ear. 

 

The mattress is uncomfortable as hell but Bin wouldn’t want it any other way. He has Felix in his arms in their apartment. He couldn’t be happier. 

 

*

 

“Shit!” Jisung shoots out of bed remember the mandatory staff meeting. 

 

“Fuck babe!” Minho groans getting elbowed and kneed in various places on his body as he’s forced to be awake. His eyes open irritably rubbing his thigh where Jisung just kneed him. 

 

“Sorry baby, I forgot I have a meeting for work this morning.” Jisung tugs on a random sweater, that is Minho’s and yanks on a pair of jeans. Grabbing his phone, keys and wallet. 

 

“Be careful.” Minho mumbles while rolling back over into their bed. 

 

A few hours later Min is still fully asleep, Jisung creeping back into the apartment. The silence tells him his boyfriend is still unconscious. 

 

He literally got chewed out for being late and then teased by the whole staff for busting in looking like a hot mess when they have only ever seen him when he’s actually properly dressed. All of security ragged on him for his hickies being exposed. 

 

He peeks his head in their room to find Minho barely covered by blankets spread out on the whole bed drooling on his pillow. 

 

Sungie rolls his eyes at the sight, he quietly walks in and grabs his robe to go shower. Letting him sleep further. 

 

Minho wakes up not long after, yawning as he hears the shower going. He sees the clock and it reads 10 am now. 

 

He has to be at the studio in an hour. 

 

Reluctantly he gets up and drags himself into Jisung’s shower. 

 

“Hey!” Sungie shrieks, dropping his bottle of shampoo that he may or may not have just been singing in to. 

 

“Hey,” Minho’s voice is lazy and still laced with sleep, his arms wrapping around Jisung’s middle lips pressing to his neck. 

 

Jisung feel what his boyfriend is after, just by the slow movements and soft kisses. 

 

“What’re you doing up?” 

 

“Have to be at the studio in an hour.” Min mumbles his fingers now sliding down the younger’s body. Touching him in certain spots making him shiver. 

 

“That’s rough buddy.” Jisung turns to face him. 

 

“Can I help you or are you just going to pretend you didn’t bust in my shower for no reason.” Min smiles lazily, looking innocent. 

 

“I need to shower too.” He pouts, “how dare you think I have alterimotives.” 

 

“Hmhm.” Jisung tips his head back in the water washing out the shampoo. Feeling Minho’s eyes on him at the moment. 

 

“You’re eye fucking me.” 

 

“If I didn’t have to be to work in an hour I’d be dick fucking you.” 

 

Jisung snorts, And is then pushed against the shower wall their lips locking. He squeals but wraps around his boyfriend happily. 

 

“I didn’t appreciate the wake up call this morning babe.” Min murmurs between kisses, being somewhat more awake now. 

 

“It wasn’t on purpose.” Sungie whines, lips moving down his neck, his head now thrown back against the wall. 

 

“I have a question.” Minho licks up his neck making him shiver. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Why, did you kiss Hyunjin when you saw him trying to kiss me?” Min picks him up and slots their hips together, soft moans coming from both of them. 

 

“You know, I wish I could tell you.” Jisung pulls Minho’s lips back to his. The two of them making out more before continuing their conversation. 

 

“Do you actually want to sleep with him again?” Min pulls away slightly, his hands sliding down to grab either side of Sungie’s ass. 

 

Jisung hums, “Yeah, as long as you want to.” 

 

“Even with everything that’s happened?” Minho bites his shoulder sucking a harsh mark, hips rolling forward. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, I know he’s not gonna get anything from you babe. I’m not concerned about you cheating or him getting anywhere with just you.” Jisung kisses him more, a hand sliding down to Minho’s cock, pumping him slowly. 

 

Min groans softly, pushing his face into his neck, kissing his skin. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too. If he gets attached to you or me after he knows he’s not gonna get anything out of it that’s not on us.” Minho laughs softly, his hips twitching forward. 

 

“That’s a fuckboy attitude babe.” Min sets Sungie’s legs down, his hand now going down to stroke Jisung too. Their lips meeting hard. 

 

“Takes one to know one.” 

 

“Hey fuck you.” 

 

“Hm trying to get you to.” Jisung bites his lower lip, his hand going to Min’s moving it to his entrance. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Minho turns his boyfriend around and he drops to his knees, spreading him apart and licking his entrance slowly. Jisung moans softly, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“Yeah, want you to fuck me…” Sungie shifts his hips back, lower lip between his teeth. 

 

“You’re really picking up a bad habit of saying that at shitty times babyboy.” Min licks a little more firmly, tongue going past his rim. 

 

“You're making me horny at shitty times.” Jisung pushes back on his tongue now. 

 

“I’m doing it?” Min slides his finger up his entrance pushing in slightly. Sungie whines quietly. 

 

“Y-yes, I was just showering.” 

 

Minho hums and slips his tongue back into him, hands on his hips, rocking him back slightly. Jisung whimpers softly, nails scraping the wall. 

 

“How bad do you want it Sungie baby?” 

 

Jisung whines, his face red, not from just the warm water, “need your cock hyung, so badly, miss it inside me.” He arches his back, hips rolling back more. Minho smiles satisfied with his words. 

 

“Come here.” Min picks him up and takes him out of the shower. 

 

“Not on the sink!” Jisung shrieks. 

 

Minho laughs, Sungie still scared from several years ago when they had sex in his bathroom at his parents house against the sink. 

 

“I’m not gonna break your back again.” Min pulls Jisung’s robe around him, a towel going around his waist too. Sungie laughs his arms and legs curling around Minho, his back hits the kitchen table lube from the draw in the kitchen coming down next to him. 

 

“Don’t knee me in the dick.” 

 

“I don’t have pants on this time.” Jisung giggles, spreading his thighs letting Minho slide two fingers into him. He moans, biting his lower lip, hips rolling back on his digits already. 

 

“You don’t say.” Min kisses his inner knee spreading his fingers deep inside him. 

 

“Fuck baby,” Jisung reaches for him, pulling his mouth down to lock their lips. Minho hums against him, fingers pumping into him slowly. 

 

Min looks up at the clock checking the time, “remember how you wanted it fast and hard the other day?” 

 

Sungie nods, biting on his fingers, “you’re getting it.” The younger giggles spreading his legs more, setting them on Min’s shoulders. 

 

“Goodboy.” Minho adds his third finger, not really that concerned about stretching him. Since he really does not need it that much since he was plugged almost all day the previous day. 

 

Jisung sticks his fingers in his mouth completely now, locking eyes with Min. He removes his fingers and slicks himself up, lining up slowly. 

 

“Hyung-“ Sungie moans around his digits, eyes shutting now. 

 

“Pretty baby.” Min kisses along his neck, sucking hard on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Jisung slides his fingers into his hair, back arching up into him. 

 

Minho is relentless, keeping up a hard pace the whole time, the younger moaning into his ear nails scraping against his back. Sungie twitches his thighs still caught up on his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

 

The elder grips his hips the table groaning under them, hair pulled hard, Min picking Jisung up slightly. 

 

“Min!” Jisung shrieks against him, getting taken off the table. Minho giggles setting him back down, “Don’t do that!” 

 

Their teeth clash Min bucking hard. Jisung nearly screams, nails digging crescent shapes to his shoulders. 

 

“H-hyung-“ He whimpers, his hand sliding between them to stroke himself. He cums without warning back arched up through the whole thing. Minho hums, he’s not that close yet, so he picks up Jisung again making him shriek. 

 

“Put me down!” Sungie yells his back hitting the couch now. He giggles as Minho crawls back on top of him, his locking over his shoulders again. 

 

“This doesn’t feel fast anymore.” Jisung teases as Minho sits up on his knees, moving his legs down to his hips, hands on his thighs now. 

 

“Hmm I know, I don’t wanna cum yet.” He rolls his hips in a slow motion. 

 

“Babe why’d you make cum already then?!” Jisung whines, he puts his arms above his head, rolling his hips back on him now. 

 

“You’re the one that was jerking your dick.” Min runs his fingers through the mess on his chest and pushes them into his mouth. 

 

“You’re the one that has to go to work!” The elder chuckles lowly, pushing his fingers deeper making him whine around them. 

 

“Yeah I know,” 

 

Sungie pushes his fingers away for a second, “you just like to torture yourself.” He reaches up and pinches his nipples, making Minho moan quietly. 

 

“Want me to make you cum?” Jisung smirks, rocking back on him. 

 

“Whatever you are-“ his voice gets cut off by Sungie tackling him his arms going around his neck straddling him now. Jisung kisses him hard, fingers sliding down his chest. He knows how to get him off, he knows it the best. 

 

“Baby want it, so badly, want you to fill me up hyungie.” He whispers in his ear, hips rolling down way too hard for Min at the moment. 

 

He pulls on his nipples, moaning right in his ear. Sungie lets go of one side and pulls his hair with the other. 

 

“Please hyung, want you to use me, need you baby.” He whimpers biting down on his shoulder now. 

 

“Fuck babyboy,” Minho bucks up into him, Jisung matching his thrusts, bouncing down on him hard. The younger whines clinging to him tightly, his thighs shaking but he doesn’t let up. 

 

“Please want it so bad, need you, only you fuck me so good hyung.” 

 

Min groans, gripping his hips, he then pushes him to his back and fucks into him hard, and deep. Jisung getting louder and spilling more begging past his lip. 

 

The elder cums deep, cursing into his neck breathing heavy. Jisung is too, his dick hard again from all of it, his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair. 

 

“Fuck,” Minho groans softly sweating bad, feeling exhausted now. Sungie huffs under him, his legs falling open, thighs shaking slightly. 

 

“I think...I’m broken.” 

 

“Don’t say that.” Min pulls out and slowly and rubs Sungie’s thighs gently, leaning down to kiss him slowly and lovingly now. 

 

“It’s true.” Sungie wraps his arms around Minho’s neck, sitting up now, wincing the whole time. 

 

“Too hard?” Min asks softly, using his towel to wipe the both of them up. 

 

“Not too hard, it was good, my body just wasn’t ready to be fucked that intense at ten in the morning.” The younger giggles. 

 

“Hmm used to lazy sex in the morning.” He adds as Minho picks him up. 

 

“Yeah me too, this could have been solved with a blowjob, but your ass just looked too good to not fuck.” Min grabs him and gives him a soft smack. Scooping him up to bring him in their room, Jisung blushes, curling up in his robe on their bed now. 

 

“I think, if I gave you head you’d be talking to a much more giggly me. So better off.” 

 

“That kinda mood baby?” Min is currently getting dressed. 

 

Sungie trying not to touch his current hard on, his lower lip between his teeth legs squished together. “Yeah, you haven’t let me actually go completely in a while. I miss it.” 

 

Minho crawls up their bed and plants a kiss to his lips, his having jeans and a sweater on. 

 

“Stop slipping into subspace when we’re not alone then.” Sungie pouts, opening his legs slightly so Min will see. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

“Baby, why are you hiding?” Minho spreads his thighs more, his lips pressing to his knee.  

 

“Cause you have to go to work,” Jisung’s lower lip juts out, Min hums, his fingers wrapping around his member pumping him slowly. 

 

Sungie doesn’t push him away, his eyes flutter shut and he curls his fingers around their blanket. 

 

“Such a pretty baby,” Minho whispers he pulls him closer to him, kissing up his toned stomach. The younger opens his eyes reaching for his other hand. 

 

“Don’t say that Lino.” He whines. 

 

“Why baby?” 

 

“Don’t wanna slip without you home.” Minho crawls up their bed and kisses his lips softly. 

 

“No slipping without me home.” He instructs. 

 

“Can’t help it.” Jisung looks at him with needy eyes. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that babyboy, I have to go love, I promise when I get home you can go as deep as you wanna.” Min pecks his lips and stands up. 

 

Jisung rolls over ignoring his boner, he knows if he gets off again he’ll slip and that would not be fun with no Minho. 

 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll be home in a few hours baby.” Sungie hums his face in the pillows. Min rubs his back gently and kisses his shoulder. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you more.” 

 

Minho rolls his eyes at his words and grabs his keys needing to leave since he is already going to be late. 

 

*

“We really need to get back to our jobs.” Chan giggles, Woojin kissing along his shoulders. 

 

“Yeah we’ll get there eventually.” He smiles against his skin his fingers sliding down his boyfriend’s bare sides softly. Tracing patterns to his extremely toned stomach and arms. 

 

“It’s eleven am and we’re still in bed.” The younger hums but doesn’t move to get up, letting Woojin wrap around him completely. 

 

“We graduated like two weeks ago babe, we’re allowed to be lazy for a little bit.” The older man makes Chan roll over and face him. He covers his mouth, eyes wide. 

 

“What!?” Woojin nearly shrieks looking around the room to see what has his boyfriend all out of sorts. 

 

“Oh my god, you look like Jisung and Minho,” 

 

“What?” 

 

Chan giggles and gets on top of Woojin, grabbing his phone, he tilts his head up by his chin and snaps a picture. All down his throat and shoulders are dark hickies, bites on his shoulder, scratches on his tan skin. It’s really fucking hot. 

 

“Oh my god Chan!” Woojin smacks his thigh after seeing the picture. 

 

The younger just giggles and wiggles his hips a little, “oops.” He bites his lower lip fingers now tracing the marks. 

 

“They look good on you babe.” He smirks. 

 

“Shut up,” Woojin rolls his eyes and yanks him back into the blankets, wrapping back around him. 

 

“Should make more.” 

 

“I’ll die if you make more.” 

 

 “You won’t die,” Chan snorts and runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Thing could not be better between them, since they talked everything through their relationship has been great. 

 

Better than it's ever been, they have so much trust in each other and their sex life is insane now. They both took two weeks out of work after graduating so they had time to cool off a bit. 

 

And by that they’ve pretty much just been home all the time, fucking. Which is not a bad thing. 

 

*

 

Minho comes back from the studio around five, he’s exhausted, sex this morning, hard sex, then teaching the whole day. He’s ready to lay down and stay down. 

 

He comes home to find Jisung in briefs and a tank top, his glasses on and hair pushed up with a hair band. Min loves coming home to this every night. 

 

“What’re you doing baby boy?” Sungie laying on the couch his laptop on him, headphones in Minho realizes. He didn’t hear him. 

 

Min walks around to the front of Jisung and waves making him jump twenty feet. 

 

“Holy fuck Minho you scared me!” He yanks his headphones down. 

 

“I don’t know who Minho is but it ain’t me.” 

 

Sungie laughs at his words, “you scared me  _ babe _ .” 

 

“Oh I’m sorry.” Min drops a kiss to his forehead. Jisung turns his head up and pouts his lips, the elder comes back over and presses another to kiss to him. 

 

“What’d you do all day babyboy?” Minho sets his bag from the studio down, going over the to counter too looking through the mail. He groans at the sight of the bills, fuck being an adult. 

 

“Slept, then I went to the bank to put my tip money in so when bills get yanked we’ll have money still. And what else? I was a lazy Bitch honestly.” Minho hums at his words. He goes in their room for a second and strips, changing into comfortable clothes. He even goes as far as to take his contacts out. Since his eye doctor nearly killed him when he found out what he’s been doing with his eyes. 

 

So reluctantly he puts his stupid glasses on. 

 

“Babe you know I realized we’re a couple of dumb bitches.” 

 

“I mean yeah, but why now?” Sungie sits up with a laugh, pushing his glasses up his nose. He smiles seeing Min in his glasses and sweatpants, he’s so cute. 

 

“We can’t have a threesome this weekend.” 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“You don’t remember?” 

 

Jisung bites his lip, thinking for a moment, “yes…” 

 

“That’s it, we're getting a divorce.” Min throws the mail he picked up again down in a huff. 

 

Jisung laughs, “no babe, we can’t get a divorce what about the kids!?” He leans over the couch grabbing for his boyfriend. 

 

“We’re going to court, I can’t deal with this fake ass behavior anymore.” 

 

His words trigger what Sungie forgot, “oh shit! You can divorce me I’m a bad husband.” He flops to the couch again. 

 

“You’re An egg.” Min laughs at him. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“You can tell Hyunjin we have plans since you made them.” The older boy starts to cook dinner. 

 

Jisung groans, “it’s not my fault I got ambushed by  _ two  _ dicks pressed on me,  _ again! _ ”

 

“You forgot our anniversary weekend,  _ again.”  _

 

“I didn’t forget, it just, slipped my mind.” And the author is a stupid Bitch and forgot but it’s fine totally fine, they’ll have their threesome part two at some other point. 

 

“Oh yeah I’m sure.” 

 

“Baby…” 

 

“Hmm?” Min looks up seeing Jisung pouting his hands and chin on the back of the couch. 

 

“Come love me.” 

 

“Let me make dinner first babyboy.” 

 

Jisung huffs and falls back on the couch, his arms crossing over his chest. 

 

“Don’t be a brat.” 

 

“I’m not!” 

 

Minho shakes his head and grabs rice cakes from the fridge along with broth he made a couple days ago that’s still good. 

 

Jisung comes out to the kitchen still pouting a little. His arms wrap around Minho’s waist face in his back. 

 

“Did you have lunch?” 

 

“Hmhm,” 

 

“What’d you have?” 

 

“I got a toast sandwich on the way back from the bank.”

 

“Good,” 

 

Jisung cuddles him close, “I know you think I’m not eating on purpose but I promise I’m not. I just get too caught up in what I’m doing and then I get somewhere and I realize oh shit I’m a hungry Bitch why didn’t I eat.” 

 

“I don’t think you’re doing it on purpose baby, I just don’t want you to end up binging because you do get so hungry..” 

 

Minho turns in his arms, “Min I haven’t binged in like a year.” 

 

“I know, and I’m proud of you, but I still worry and I’m always gonna.” 

 

“Thank you for worrying about me.” Jisung pecks his lips, hugging him tight. Their glasses hiring together making Sungie giggle and Min grimace. The elder picks him up and spins him a little, kissing his cheek. 

 

“Let me finish, go lay back down.” Jisung goes and flops back over the edge of the couch, nearly falling off, a shriek coming past his lips. Minho rolls his eyes at him dropping the cakes in the broth. 

 

“I fucked up!” Their front door flies open, Jisung actually falling off the couch now, Minho nearly flinging the chopsticks in his hand. Neither one of them good with loud sounds. 

 

“What the fuck!” Sungie shrieks jumping up. 

 

“I messed up”

 

“Ara you can’t just bust up in here!” Min snaps. 

 

“I had sex with him!” 

 

“Oh my god.” Jisung rubs his eyes under his glasses, he literally looks like a hot mess right now. Minho and their closest friends are the only ones that see him like this. The only time he leaves the house like is if he has a mask on to covered most of his rough spots. 

 

“Okay, calm down, you literally you busted in our house unannounced, neither of us were expecting company.” Min literally wants to die, he looks like shit, yeah him and Ara lived together for a year but he didn’t see this side Minho. 

 

This is literally only something Jisung sees. 

 

“I know and I’m sorry but, I literally don’t know what to do.” 

 

“Who cares if you had sex!?” Jisung takes his headband out and throws it at Ara. 

 

“Was it good?” 

 

“I mean yeah,” 

 

“Okay so why are you complaining?” Ara stares at Jisung, taking in both their appearances. 

 

“I’m not complaining I’m freaking the fuck out!” 

 

Sungie bites his tongue, he wasn’t to strangle Ara right now. 

 

“Why are you freaking out?”

 

“Because I liked it!” Min can feel his boyfriend’s eye roll from across the room. 

 

“Okay...I thought we got past this step in realizing you’re into guys?” 

 

“I didn’t think I’d actually be into getting fucked.” 

 

“I’m losing brain cells listening to this conversation.” Jisung shakes his head, unable to stay in the room. 

 

“Why’s he so mean to me?” 

 

“He’s not mean, he just doesn’t understand why you have such a hard time with this.” Minho leans against the counter his eyes spotting the bottle of lube from earlier. He grabs if quickly and shoves it back in a draw. 

 

“So why are you here?”

 

“Because, I don’t know what to do!” 

 

“You had sex, you liked it...do you like him? Or did you just like the sex?” Min takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. Hands touch him while they’re closed and he jumps. Sungie now curling him against his chest. 

 

“I don’t know,” 

 

Minho sighs and kisses the top of Sungie’s head, “you don’t have to love him. Your first boyfriend or first whatever, it’s okay not to be head over heels.” 

 

“But the first one is supposed to be your first love.” Minho shakes his head. 

 

Jisung is his first love and his last love, he’s never said the words to anyone else and never wants to. And Sungie was not his first and nowhere near his second. 

 

“No it’s not, it’s nice when it is but it doesn’t have to be.” Jisung murmurs, he’s stirring their dinner now. 

 

“I, I feel like an idiot.” Ara falls to the couch. Jisung narrows his eyes he didn’t want company tonight, at all.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I can’t figure this shit out on my own, why can’t I just have a cute boyfriend that loves me?” The couple short. 

 

“It’s trial an error with that one bud.” Min laughs. 

 

“I wanna get fucked again.” 

 

“So go do it! Who cares if you wanna get dicked down!” Sungie shrieks. 

 

“I shouldn’t wanna.” 

 

“Nobody needs to know you’re getting dicked down but you and whoever you’re with. You don’t need to go and yell about it all over town. Just be cool about it, take your time.” Jisung sits up on the counter, stretching towards the ceiling. 

 

“You say that like it’s nothing.” 

 

“Fuck around with people Ara, you think either one of us are each other’s first boyfriend?” 

 

“Well…” 

 

“You don’t count shut up.” Jisung covers Minho’s mourn making him laugh. 

 

“I can’t just fuck around.” 

 

“Why? you did with me!” Min throws his hands up. 

 

“Shut up…” 

 

“Point proven.” 

 

Jisung narrows his eyes, annoyed with Ara being here, he’s pouting and Minho can see it with his every movement. His lips pursed slightly, Min turns his face and kisses him softly. 

 

“Hey,” he laughs as Jisung licks his lower lip instead of just accepting a kiss. 

 

“Ara you literally so lucky you didn’t bust in here at a different time.” Sungie mumbles his eyes locked with Minho’s, the two of them having a conversation practically with just their facial expressions. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“It’s our anniversary, we fucked on that couch this morning.” 

 

Ara shoots up, “Jisung!” Minho cackles his arms around his boyfriend, chin on his shoulder. 

 

“Gross! I just put my head there!” He shrieks. 

 

“It’s our house! That you just kicked the door down at!” Min argues, his glasses falling down his nose. 

 

“I’m gonna go throw myself away now.” 

 

“You’re ridiculous my dick has been in you.” 

 

“Hey! No thank you.” Sungie pushes Min away not needing the visual of  _ his  _ boyfriend and Ara  actually fucking. He knows about Minho’s precious antics but he does not need to hear about it repeatedly. 

 

“Sorry baby,” Min pulls him close again pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Well I’m leaving then.” 

 

“You’re more than welcome to come over any other time, just text Minho before hand.” 

 

Ara just sends peace sign and walks out, “What just happened?” Minho giggles. 

 

“I have no idea, he’s a fool though.” Jisung bites his lower lip, his arms around Min’s neck now, looking his boyfriend up and down. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I believe you owe me something.” 

 

“Me? I don’t owe anything.” Min pushes his glasses up his nose again, looking innocent. 

 

“I have dinner to make, go back on the couch.” 

 

“You better not forget.” Sungie narrows his eyes. 

 

“How could I forget getting my dick sucked for hours?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Damn that was a lot I feel like I say that after every part. But yeah part 13 will most likely be a little delayed rip because I'm actually going out to see my girlfriend in the next week and will be flying and out of my state for a little. But we will see if I have time to update at all. Any who, what are everyone's thoughts? This was super minsung focused again but they are what this fic(s) are centered around and what I enjoy writing the most. BUT the changlix will come and more woochan so yeah be ready. Do you guys wanna see more of minsung when they first started dating? Cause honestly I have tons of that shit already written so just let me know! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> Comments?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3
> 
> p.s I tried my very best to edit as much as I could so I apologize for misspelled world and oddly worded/auto corrected phrases


End file.
